Der Körpertausch
by StarTrekTOSGirl
Summary: McCoy und Spock tauschen ihre Körper und dann kapern noch Klingonen das Schiff. Die beiden müssen zusammenarbeiten...


  
Kirk saß auf der Brücke und blickte auf den Bildschirm des Raumschiffs Enterprise. Sie hatten den Auftrag, Lebensmittel zu Kolonisten zu bringen, die sich auf Epsilon 5, der im Alpha Quadranten lag, niedergelassen hatten. Dort würden sie aber erst in 2 Stunden ankommen. 

Jetzt wäre die perfekte Zeit, um einen Logbucheintrag zu machen, dachte sich der Captain und wollte gerade damit beginnen, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch das Schiff ging, bei dem er fast vom Sessel gefallen wäre.

„Scotty, was ist da los!", rief er, als er wieder einigermaßen Halt gefunden hatte. „Keine Ahnung, Captain!", rief der Schiffsingenieur zurück. „Captain, die Instrumente zeigen an, dass ein Ionsturm auf uns zukommt, er scheint sehr stark zu sein", sagte Spock und blickte im gleichen Moment wieder durch seinen Sensor. „Schilde hoch!", rief Kirk und seinem Befehl wurde sofort Folge geleistet.

Auch Dr. McCoy wurde in der Krankenstation kräftig durchgeschüttelt. „Passen Sie auf!", rief er Schwester Chapel zu und zog sie von einem Regal weg, von dem gerade ein paar Flaschen runterfielen, die mit einem Knall in tausend Scherben zerfielen.

„Jim, was ist los?", fragte er über das Wandintercom. „Ein Ionsturm kommt auf uns zu!", erwiderte Kirk, „und zwar ein ziemlich heftiger. Mach dich auf noch mehr gefasst!." „Gut." Er wandte sich an Chapel: „Holen Sie alle zerbrechlichen Sachen von den Regalen, damit nicht noch mehr zu Bruch geht." „Ja, Doktor."

„Captain, wir kommen gleich in das Innere des Sturms", meldete Spock und Kirk schaltete auf Sprechfunk für alle Intercoms: „An alle! Wir treten jetzt in einen Ionsturm ein, dessen Ausläufer sicher alle schon mitgekriegt haben. Passen Sie auf sich auf und beachten Sie die Hinweise, die Ihnen Mr. Spock im Notfall geben wird."

Angespannte Blicke richteten sich auf den Bildschirm. „Jetzt treten wir ein", sagte der Vulkanier und blickte ebenfalls auf den Schirm.

McCoy und Chapel hatten gerade alle zerbrechlichen Sachen in Sicherheit gebracht, als die Enterprise in den Sturm eintrat. Beide hielten sich an der Wand fest, als alles auf dem Schiff wie bei einem Erdbeben zu zittern begann.

Plötzlich spürte der Doktor ein merkwürdiges Ziehen am ganzen Körper, das schlimmer wurde. Es ging von seinen Beinen in den Kopf. „Was ist das?", fragte er und sank an der Wand zu Boden. „Doktor, was haben Sie?", Schwester Chapel beugte sich besorgt über ihn. „Ich weiß nicht..", murmelte McCoy und hielt sich den Kopf. Das Ziehen bereitete ihm höllische Kopfschmerzen, die nicht mehr auszuhalten waren. „Ich glaube...", setzte er an, und kippte plötzlich ohnmächtig zur Seite. „Doktor!", Chapel versuchte ihn hochzuheben, fiel aber wegen dem Zittern des Bodens selbst um und stieß sich den Kopf am Schreibtisch.

Auch Spock auf der Brücke fühlte diesen schmerzhafte Ziehen im Körper, unterdrückte es aber dank seiner vulkanischen Fähigkeiten.

Ich muss es schaffen, dachte er mit zitternden Händen, die zum Glück keiner bemerkte, da alle auf den Bildschirm schauten.

„Der Sturm ist in zwei Minuten und 45 Sekunden vorbei", sagte er laut, um sich von seinen Schmerzen abzulenken.

Nach zwei Minuten war wirklich alles überstanden. Erleichtert wollte Kirk gerade Scotty wegen möglicher Schäden am Schiff kontaktieren, als Uhura plötzlich laut aufschrie. Spock war umgekippt!

Erschrocken und verwirrt darüber, dass es ausgerechnet Spock war, der den Sturm anscheinend nicht verkraftet hatte, rief der Captain die Krankenstation: „Kirk an McCoy! Ein Notfall auf der Brücke!"

„Chapel hier", meldete sich die Krankenschwester. „Der Doktor kann nicht kommen, er ist vorhin ohnmächtig geworden!."

Spock wurde ein paar Minuten später auf der Krankenstation durch die Stimmen von Kirk und Schwester Chapel geweckt.

„Und Sie haben wirklich keine Schäden davongetragen?", fragte der Captain der Enterprise. „Ich kann nichts feststellen", antwortete Chapel. „Natürlich ist mein Wissen nicht so groß wie das eines Doktors, aber..." „Schon gut, ich glaube Ihnen!", Kirk legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie hat Recht, mir geht es gut", sagte Spock, der plötzlich in der Tür stand.

Niemand antwortete. Kirk und Chapel starrten ihn an. „Ist irgendwas?", fragte er. Wieder herrschte Schweigen und Spock wusste, das etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, auch wenn es ihm gesundheitlich gut ging.

Nach einiger Zeit ging er zum Spiegel, um zu sehen, was los war. Als er sah, wer ihn da ansah, hätte er, ( als Vulkanier!), beinahe laut aufgeschrien: Es war das Gesicht von McCoy.

Dem Doktor erging es auch nicht anders. Als er in den Spiegel sah, blickte ihn Spocks Gesicht an.

„Ihr habt die Körper getauscht", stellte Kirk nüchterner fest, als er es in Wirklichkeit war. „Captain, dass ist logisch gesehen nicht möglich", sagte Spock und McCoy, der verzweifelt war, konnte sich nicht beherrschen: „Das nützt uns nicht viel, Sie eigentlich grünblütiges Spitzohr! Wie Sie sehen, ist es doch möglich!", brüllte er. „Verdammt Pille, beruhige dich! Dein Gebrüll nützt uns auch nichts!", unsanft packte ihn der Captain an den Schultern. Der Doktor holte tief Luft. „Du hast Recht", sagte er und Kirk ließ ihn los.

„Vorschläge?." Er ließ seinen Blick von Spock, der in McCoys Körper war, zu Pille, der in Spocks Körper war, zu Schwester Chapel wandern. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir noch mal in einen Ionsturm fliegen, der ungefähr die gleiche Stärke hat. Vielleicht kommen wir so wieder zurück in unsere Körper", meinte Spock. „Gut, das könnte klappen. Was dagegen, Pille?." Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war egal, was sie unternahmen, wenn er nur wieder in seinen Körper kam!

„Dann scannen Sie bitte nach Ionstürmen in der Nähe", bat Kirk Spock, der sich sofort auf den Weg zur Brücke machte.

„Da geht er hin, mit meinem Körper", seufzte McCoy. „Und du mit seinem", erwiderte der Captain und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Die Brückenbesatzung staunte nicht schlecht, als McCoy auf die Brücke kam und sich auf Spocks Platz setzte. Doch nach einigen Erklärungen war alles klar, und die paar Skeptiker wurden durch die typischen Bewegungen von Spock überzeugt.

So fand Kirk, trotz dieses verwirrenden Zustandes, eine konzentrierte Brückenbesatzung vor. „Mr. Spock, haben Sie einen Ionsturm gefunden?", fragte er. „Ja, Captain, er liegt nur ein paar Lichtjahre von uns entfernt, Kurs 2356." „Gut, Mr. Sulu Kurs auf den Sturm nehmen, Lieutenant Uhura?." „Ja, Captain" „Schicken Sie eine Nachricht an Epsilon 5. Sagen Sie, wir werden uns etwas verspäten, aber die Lieferung wird auf jeden Fall in ein paar Stunden ankommen." „Gut, Sir."

„Captain, der Ionsturm kommt in Sicht", meldete Spock und Kirk schaltete wieder auf Sprechfunk für alle Intercoms: „An alle! Wir treten erneut in einen Ionsturm ein, um den Zustand von zwei Besatzungsmitgliedern wiederherzustellen. Wie vorhin bitte ich Sie, auf sich aufzupassen und wenn Hinweise von Mr. Spock kommen, diese zu beachten."

„Scotty?", fragte er kurz darauf über Intercom. „Scott hier." „Halten die Maschinen einen weiteren Ionsturm aus?." „Ja, vorausgesetzt die Schäden bleiben beim zweiten Mal so minimal." „Gut."

„Pille?" „Was gibt's?" „Das beste ist, du kommst auf die Brücke." „Gut, Jim."

Erleichtert drückte der Captain den Aus- Knopf für den Sprechfunk zum letzten Mal. Das wäre erledigt, dachte er.

Der Doktor erschien auf der Brücke. „Captain, wir treten in den Ionsturm ein", sagte der Wissenschaftsoffizier und McCoy schickte ein Stoßgebet ins Universum...

Als auch der zweite Sturm vorüber war, richteten sich sofort alle Blicke auf die beiden Vertauschten. „Hat es geklappt?", fragte Kirk und sprach damit die Gedanken der anderen aus.

„Ich fürchte nicht", antwortete Spock in McCoys Körper. Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, dachte der Captain und kontaktierte Scotty: „Scotty, wie geht's den Maschinen?" „Es geht, Captain. Der Antrieb funktioniert, aber die Phaser sind beschädigt. Sie werden aber sofort repariert." „Gut, weiter so, Scotty."

„Uhura", wandte er sich an den Kommunikationsoffizier, „gibt es irgendwelche Schadensmeldungen?" „Nein Sir, auch nicht von Personen. Keiner ist verletzt worden." Kirk nickte zum Zeichen, das er verstanden hatte.

Alles könnte so schön sein, dachte er, wären Pille und Spock nicht vertauscht worden...

Nach dem Abendessen zog sich McCoy in sein Quartier zurück. Er ging ins Bad und ließ sich kaltes Wasser über die Hände laufen- nein, nicht über seine, sondern über die des Vulkaniers. Werde ich dieses Gesicht jetzt jeden Morgen im Spiegel sehen müssen, fragte er sich. Er betastete die spitzen Ohren, schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich für die Nacht um.

Als er im Bett lag, wälzte er sich unruhig herum. Ihm war klar, dass sich sein Leben nun radikal geändert hatte. Jeder würde ihn für einen Vulkanier halten und wäre mehr als erstaunt, wenn er seine Emotionen offen zeigte.

Schließlich stand McCoy auf. Er brauchte eine Schlaftablette, sonst würde er die ganze Nacht lang kein Auge zu bekommen. Er schluckte sie und verzog das Gesicht. „Jetzt weiß ich, wie es Jim geht, wenn ich ihm die verschreibe", murmelte er und legte sich schlafen.

„Doktor, wachen Sie auf!", Spocks Stimme weckte McCoy, der wegen der Tablette sehr tief geschlafen hatte. „Was ist los?", murmelte er und erschrak im nächsten Moment. „Los, aufstehen!", knurrte der Klingone und zog ihn unsanft hoch. „Was soll das?", seinem Instinkt folgend wehrte sich der Doktor. „Das Schiff wird gekapert, das ist das!", lachte der Klingone und schubste ihn vorwärts. Er hatte einen Phaser.

„Spock, was ist passiert?", flüsterte McCoy dem Wissenschaftsoffizier zu, der wie er, mit erhobenen Händen vorwärts lief. „Wir hatten gerade die Ladung auf Epsilon 5 abgeladen, als plötzlich die Klingonen auftauchten. Normalerweise hätten wir sie besiegen können, aber die Phaser waren noch nicht repariert." „Hey, ihr! Hört auf zu quatschen!", der Klingone blickte sie misstrauisch an und Spock schwieg.

Beide wurden in den Konferenzraum gesperrt. „Hier bleiben sie so lange, bis wir Gelegenheit finden, sie rüber zu beamen", sagte der Klingone zu dem Wächter der nickte, und ging.

„Die Phaser waren also nicht repariert und dann..?", fragte McCoy, als sie im Konferenzraum eingeschlossen waren, und Spock erzählte weiter: „Dann haben sie das Schiff gekapert und den Captain und den Rest der Crew zu ihrem Schiff gebeamt. Die Klingonen wussten wohl, dass sich auf der Enterprise ein Vulkanier befindet, konnten ihn aber nicht finden. Deshalb sollte ich sie zu Ihrem Quartier bringen, den Rest kennen Sie..." „Ja... Spock, Sie haben doch bestimmt eine Idee, wie wir hier rauskommen, oder? Ihre Logik ist ja unübertrefflich...", meinte der Doktor ironisch. Der Vulkanier im Körper des Doktors schwieg. Schließlich sagte er: „Sie haben Recht, ich könnte uns aus dem Raum befreien und zwar mit Telepathie... ich könnte den Wärter dazu bringen, uns die Tür zu öffnen. Nur weiß ich nicht, ob das in diesem Zustand auch funktioniert.." „Natürlich! Ihr Geist ist schließlich noch normal, auch wenn ich das manchmal bezweifele." „Sie haben Recht. Ich versuche es."

Spock ging vor der Tür in die Knie und legte die Fingerspitzen an die Wand.

McCoy verfolgte das Geschehen mit einer Mischung Neugier und Misstrauen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Zischen und vor ihnen stand der Klingone, der eindeutig nicht richtig bei sich war, da er etwas schwankte. Spock trat vor und wandte seinen Griff an, der Wächter sackte zusammen und er nahm ihm den Phaser ab. „Gehen wir", wandte er sich an McCoy und die beiden verschwanden.

„Wären wir mehr, würde ich sagen, wir müssen versuchen, die Brücke einzunehmen", meinte Spock. „Wir sind aber leider allein auf dem Schiff, erwiderte McCoy und blieb plötzlich stehen. Er hörte Schritte. „Spock, ich höre etwas. Es klingt wie Schritte, aber sie sind ganz schwach..." Spock regierte schnell, drückte sich gegen die Wand und der Doktor tat es ihm nach. Nach einiger Zeit kamen zwei Klingonen, gingen aber, ohne sie zu sehen, weiter.

„Gut, Doktor. Ihre neuen, empfindlichen spitzen Ohren, über die sie so gerne lästern, haben uns geholfen." „Sie meinen, das kommt von Ihren Ohren?", staunte McCoy, aber der Wissenschaftsoffizier antwortete nicht. Er hatte eine Idee, aber es würde schwer werden, sie in die Tat umzusetzen...

„Doktor, ich habe eine Idee", sagte Spock, „wir müssen versuchen, in den Transporterraum zu kommen und den Captain mit einem bis zwei Offizieren auf die Enterprise beamen. Dann bewaffnet sich jeder von uns mit einem Phaser, stellt ihn auf Betäubung und so erobern wir jedes Deck nach und nach zurück. Wir arbeiten uns sozusagen zur Brücke vor. Wenn wir sofort ohne Verstärkung zuschlagen, stoppen die Klingonen uns wahrscheinlich. Aber so können wir die Enterprise in der ersten Zeit unbemerkt Stück für Stück zurückgewinnen." Er schwieg und blickte den Doktor an. „Schön und gut, aber die werden sicher bald merken, dass wir weg sind und können dann sicher eins und eins zusammenzählen, wenn sie früh merken, was gespielt wird." „Sie haben Recht, notfalls müssen wir uns gefangen nehmen lassen, damit der Captain und die anderen den Plan umsetzten können." McCoy schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Ich bin einverstanden, trotz kleiner Bedenken", antwortet er und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Transporterraum.

Spock hatte den Klingonen im Transporterraum schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nun stand er am Pult und drehte an verschiedenen Knöpfen, dessen Gepiepe McCoy nervös machte. „Wann beamen Sie denn endlich!", meckerte er Spock an. „Nur die Ruhe, Doktor. Ich muss den Captain noch suchen. Es sind 500 Klingonen an Bord dieses Kreuzers. Das ist nicht leicht." „Wenn Sie ihn nicht bald haben, werden wir noch entdeckt!", der Doktor traute dem Frieden nicht. Das klappt alles viel zu gut, dachte er.

„Ich habe den Captain, Mr. Sulu und Mr. Chekov", sagte der Wissenschaftsoffizier ein paar Sekunden später und beamte sie herüber.

Kirk, Chekov und Sulu staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sich plötzlich auf der Enterprise wiederfanden, aber natürlich waren sie sofort mit Spocks Plan, der „Wiedereroberung" der Enterprise, einverstanden. Sie klauten sich Waffen und Communikator und verteilten sich auf dem Schiff. Chekov und Sulu begannen im Maschinenraum, McCoy auf dem Deck der Krankenstation, Kirk und Spock begannen auf Deck 14. Auf der Brücke sollten sich alle treffen.

Kirk und Spock hatten gerade Deck 14 „Klingonenfrei" gemacht, als plötzlich eine dröhnende Stimme auf klingonisch nach einem Offizier verlangte. „Wo ist der Klingone?", fragte Kirk und sah sich panisch um. „Können Sie jemanden sehen, Spock?." „Nein, Captain, aber das geht auch nicht, da er über Intercom redet." Er zeigte auf das Intercom, das wegen der tiefen Stimme, die langsam ungeduldig klang, leicht zitterte. „Es hat sich angehört, als ob er in der Nähe wäre", flüsterte Kirk und bekam einen leichten Schrecken. Wenn die Stimme schon so tief und laut über Intercom war, wie war dann der Klingone in voller Größe?

Er riss sich aber zusammen und bedeutete Spock, mitzukommen und sie schlichen sich in den Turbolift, der zum Glück gerade leer war, und fuhren zum nächsten Deck.

Der Captain zog seinen Communikator: „Kirk an Chekov!", sagte er. „Chekov hier. Was ist los?." „Die Klingonen wissen jetzt vermutlich, dass hier jemand heimlich Klingonen außer Gefecht setzt. Seien Sie vorsichtig und beeilen Sie sich! Geben Sie die Warnung bitte an McCoy weiter. Kirk Ende." „Gut, Chekov Ende."

Der Turbolift öffnete seine Türen und zwei Klingonen sahen den Captain und seinen Wissenschaftsoffizier, die gerade aussteigen wollte. Einer stürzte sich auf Kirk, den Spock jedoch mit seinem Griff aufhalten konnte. Der andere Klingone rannte zum Intercom, Kirk schoß und er sackte zusammen.

Sulu und Chekov hatten die Warnung an McCoy weitergegeben und kletterten nun über die Notfallleitern ins nächste Deck. Da im Maschinenraum der Turbolift beim Kampf mit den Klingonen kaputt gegangen war, mussten sie diesen Weg nehmen.

„Jetzt weiß ich die Erfindung des Turboliftes richtig zu würdigen", keuchte Sulu und zog sich an der nächsten Sprosse hoch. „Ja, die Technik ist schon was feines, vor allem auf einem Raumschiff", pflichtete ihm sei russischer Freund bei.

Plötzlich hörte Chekov auf zu klettern und Sulu stieß sich den Kopf an seinen Schuhen. „Hey, warum kletterst du nicht weiter!", rief der Fähnrich und Chekov legte den Finger an die Lippen. „Hörst du das nicht?", fragte er und Sulu lauschte. Schließlich hörte auch er Stimmen, die klingonisch sprachen und langsam näher kamen. „Was wollen die hier?", fragte er und Chekov wollte gerade antworten, als er von hinten am Kragen gepackt wurde.

„Wen haben wir denn da!", ein grinsendes klingonisches Gesicht beugte sich über den Schacht über ihnen und eine riesige Hand hatte den Russen im Griff. „Ihr seid wohl diejenigen, die unsere Männer überfallen, was?", er zog ihn hoch und wandte sich an seinen Kollegen hinter ihm. „Wir haben die Übeltäter! Sag dem Captain Bescheid." „Chekov!", Sulu krallte sich an seinem Freund fest. „Lass ihn los!", rief er. „Bist wohl hartnäckig! Keine Sorge, du kommst auch noch dran", stellte der Klingone grinsend fest, schüttelte ihn ab und Sulu stürzte in die Tiefe...

„Los, rein da!", unsanft wurde Chekov in den Konferenzraum geschubst und fiel hin. „Bewacht sie gut!", wurde den Wachen vor der Tür eingeschärft, die jetzt zu Zweit waren.

„Chekov!", McCoy stand auf und half ihm hoch. „Sind Sie auch erwischt worden? Wo ist Sulu?." „Sie haben uns erwischt, als wir über die Leitern ins nächste Deck klettern wollten, der Turbolift ist irgendwie kaputt gegangen. Sulu wollte sie daran hindern, mich mitzunehmen und ist runtergefallen!." „Mein Gott, aus dieser Höhe ist das lebensgefährlich!", rief der Doktor. „Ja und sie meinen, das hat er nicht überlebt, deshalb haben sie auch nicht nachgeschaut, ob er nicht vielleicht doch...", er brach ab, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und legte verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hände. McCoy wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, deshalb schwieg er.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit hatten Kirk und Spock die letzten Klingonen auf dem letzten Deck vor der Brücke ausgeschaltet und warteten nun auf Chekov, Sulu und McCoy.

„Wann kommen die denn endlich!", Kirk war beunruhigt. Laut Spocks Schätzungen hätten sie schon längst ankommen müssen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Captain. Vielleicht sollten wir sie kontaktieren." „Gute Idee, hätte von mir sein können." Der Captain nahm seinen Communikator. „Kirk an Chekov. Wo bleiben Sie?"

Die Klingonen hatten die Communikator von McCoy und Chekov weggenommen und in einem Raum, der direkt neben dem Konferenzraum lag und wo auch die anderen Phaser und Communikator der restlichen Crew eingeschlossen waren, eingeschlossen, vor dem auch eine Wache stand.

Die schreckte bei dem klackenden Geräusch natürlich auf und ging in den Raum, um zu sehen, was los war.

Im Kämpfen mochten die Klingonen gut sein, aber im technischen Verständnis offenbar nicht, denn der Klingone hatte seine liebe Mühe damit, das Geräusch abzustellen.

Inzwischen machte sich Kirk wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen. „Mr. Spock, kommen Sie. Wir folgen dem Signal, Chekov ist bestimmt in Schwierigkeiten." Schnell gingen sie zum Turbolift und liefen wenig später zügig durch den Flur des Decks, von wo aus das Signal kam, und betäubten dabei im Vorbeigehen noch einen Klingonen, der langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Als sie in die Nähe des Raumes kamen, wo der Klingone versuchte, den Communikator abzustellen, hörten sie schon das Klacken des Communikators.

Zuerst wollten sie so eintreten, aber zum Glück bemerkte Spock rechtzeitig den Klingonen und die beiden zuckten zurück. Sie hörten den Klingonen leise fluchen.

„Unser Freund kennt sich wohl nicht richtig mit unserer Technik aus", stellte der Captain fest. „Captain, sehen Sie die Wachen vor dem Konferenzraum?", sagte der eigentliche Vulkanier. „Ja, warum?." „Da scheint etwas wichtiges bewacht zu werden... vielleicht Chekov und Sulu?." „Ist das eine logische Schlussfolgerung?", erkundigte sich Kirk interessiert. Spock zögerte. „Eher eine logische Vermutung, Captain." „Gut. Ich schalte unseren von der Technik begeisterten Freund aus... werden Sie mit den beiden vorm Konferenzraum fertig?." Spock nickte.

Kirk wurde gut mit dem Klingonen fertig, da er sich leise von hinten anschlich. Spock hatte es da schon schwerer, da er ja auch nicht über den Besitz seiner körperlichen vulkanischen Kräfte verfügte. Verzweifelt kämpfte er, aber die Klingonen schienen doch stärker zu sein. Gerade als er zu Boden sank und um Hilfe rufen wollte, stürzten McCoy und Chekov aus dem Konferenzraum. Sie hatten die Kampfgeräusche mitbekommen und wollten sehen, was los war.

Geistesgegenwärtig rannte McCoy zu Spock und riss einen Klingonen von ihm weg. Mit einem Stoß schubste er ihn gegen die Wand und er sackte zusammen. Kirk rannte durch den Knall aufgeschreckt aus dem Nebenraum und blieb überrascht stehen. Auch der Doktor war erstaunt über seine Kraft und hielt einen Moment inne, knöpfte sich dann aber den nächsten vor, dessen Kopf er fest auf den Boden knallte.

Kaum außer Atem stand er danach vor Spock, der noch immer am Boden lag und half ihm auf. Als er das getan hatte, spürte er wieder das gleiche Ziehen im Körper, genau wie am Anfang und auch Spock stützte sich wegen der Schmerzen an der Wand ab.

„Was ist los?", Kirk kam zu ihnen. „Ni.. nichts, Jim", brachte McCoy hervor. „Ich glaube, es wird alles wieder gut." Er lächelte den Wissenschaftsoffizier an und brach dann zusammen, genau wie kurz danach Spock.

Kirk hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er wollte endlich sein Schiff zurück und zu seiner nächsten Mission aufbrechen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er sich um die Ohnmacht seiner Freunde keine Sorgen machen musste...

„Mr. Chekov", wandte er sich an den verwirrten Offizier, „wir bringen die beiden jetzt in den Konferenzraum und Sie werden sie bewachen. Ich gehe auf die Brücke." „Aber Captain, auf der Brücke sind noch Klingonen..." „Ich weiß, ich komme schon klar. Führen Sie nur meinen Befehl aus." Der Russe nickte und sie trugen Spock und McCoy in den Konferenzraum.

Entschlossen stand der Captain der Enterprise im Turbolift. Jetzt bist du dran, dachte er entschlossen. Ich will mein Schiff zurück!

Als er auf die Brücke kam, kam erst mal keine Reaktion. Kirk ging auf den klingonischen Captain zu und riss den Sessel des Captains, worauf der Klingone saß, herum.

Zuerst blickte ihn dieser erschrocken an, doch dann grinste er ein fieses Grinsen und erhob sich. Kirk bekam einen leichten Schrecken, genau wie bei der dröhnenden Stimme vom Communikator. Das war er bestimmt, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Der klingonische Captain war mindestens zwei Meter groß und mit Muskeln bepackt. Als er in das für Sekunden erschrockene Gesicht des rechtmäßigen Captains der Enterprise blickte, wurde sein Grinsen noch größer.

„Na, Captain Kirk! Was führt Sie zu mir?", fragte er mit seiner dröhnenden, tiefen Stimme. „Ich will mein Schiff zurück", sagte Kirk, den die Größe und Stimme seines Gegners nun nicht mehr einschüchterten. „So, Sie wollen Ihr Schiff zurück?", der Klingone stieß ein kurzes, lautes Lachen aus.

„Gut, ich schlag Ihnen was vor. Sie müssen erst gegen meine Offiziere mit bloßen Händen kämpfen und sie bewusstlos schlagen und danach gegen mich kämpfen und mich dabei töten, um Ihr Schiff wiederzubekommen. Scheitern Sie, werden Sie getötet und die Enterprise gehört uns."

Kirk musste nicht lange überlegen. „Einverstanden", er gab seinen Phaser ab und stellte sich in Position. Der klingonische Captain gab einem Offizier ein Zeichen, der sich vor Kirk stellte und der Kampf begann.

Im Konferenzraum erwachte McCoy diesmal vor Spock und warf direkt einen Blick auf Spock, der normal mit spitzen Ohren neben ihm lag. Trotzdem betastete er vorsichtshalber seine Ohren. Sie waren normal! „Spock!", vor Freude rüttelte er den Vulkanier, der jetzt wieder einer war, wach. „Spock, wir sind wieder in unseren rechtmäßigen Körpern!." Spock öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf. Dann blickte er McCoy an. „Sie haben Recht, Doktor. Wo ist der Captain?." „Ich weiß es nicht..." „Kommen Sie", er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Chekov bekam einen gehörigen Schrecken und blickte den Vulkanier erschrocken an. „Mr. Chekov, wo ist der Captain?", fragte er. „Mr. Spock, Sie sind wieder normal... der Captain ist auf der Brücke." „Alleine?" Er nickte. „Ich gehe auf die Brücke, Sie kommen mit", sagte Spock zu McCoy und Chekov. „Mr. Spock", hielt ihn der Russe auf. „Sulu ist vor einiger Zeit eine der Notfallleitern runtergefallen... vielleicht könnte Dr. McCoy nach ihm sehen." „Gut. Ich gehe alleine zur Brücke und Sie begleiten den Doktor."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging der Wissenschaftsoffizier zum Turbolift und fuhr zur Brücke. Er machte sich große Sorgen um den Captain.

Kirk hatte inzwischen den letzten Offizier besiegt und saß nun erschöpft auf dem Stuhl von Spock. Seine Lippe blutete und seine Uniform war zerrissen.

„Aber, aber Captain Kirk. Sie werden doch nicht schon müde sein? Ihre schwerste Prüfung steht Ihnen noch bevor", bemerkte der klingonische Captain mit seinem fiesen Grinsen.

„Keine Sorge, ich schaffe das schon." Entschlossen erhob sich Kirk. Er würde bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen.

„Gut, ich habe nämlich beschlossen, die Spielregeln etwas zu ändern, um es Ihnen leichter zu machen. Ich werfe Ihren Phaser dort gegen die Wand. Wo er auch hinfällt, Sie müssen Ihn bekommen und mich damit erschießen. Ich stelle ihn extra auf Töten. Dasselbe mache ich mit Ihnen, wenn ich den Phaser zuerst bekomme oder ihn mir wiederhole."

Kirk nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und der Klingone warf den Phaser gegen die Wand...

Kurze Zeit später kam Spock auf die Brücke und sah, wie der Klingone und Kirk um den Phaser kämpften. Er trat einen Schritt auf den Klingonen zu, aber Kirk hielt ihn auf. „Nicht Spock...das ist mein Schiff und muss auch darum kämpfen..." presste er unter Anstrengungen hervor und der Wissenschaftsoffizier gehorchte, dachte jedoch daran, bei ernsthafter Gefahr für den Captain einzugreifen.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Kampfes, bei dem jeder viele Male über die bewusstlosen, klingonischen Offiziere gestolpert war, gelang es Kirk, den Phaser aus der riesigen Hand des klingonischen Captains zu winden. „Jetzt müssen Sie schließen, Captain Kirk", sagte der Klingone und grinste wieder sein fieses Grinsen, als ob er wissen würde, dass Kirk das nicht tun würde. „Ja, ich töte Sie, das hatten wir doch abgemacht!", rief Kirk, richtete den Phaser auf ihn und warf einen Blick auf Spock, der verstand.

Trotz seiner Größe brach auch der Riese von einem Klingonen unter Spocks Hand zusammen. „Danke, Mr. Spock", sagte der Captain der Enterprise und lächelte. „Schön, dass Sie wieder Sie selbst sind." „Danke, Captain", erwiderte der Vulkanier. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dem klingonischen Captain und den restlichen betäubten Klingonen?" „Erstmal überprüfen wir, ob wirklich noch alle im Land der Träume sind. Dann beamen wir die restlichen Crewmitglieder rüber und danach die Klingonen auf ihr Schiff zurück und verdrücken uns still und heimlich." „Schlafend?", Spock war erstaunt. „Ja", lächelte Kirk und stieg mit Spock in den Turbolift.

Nach fünf Stunden waren alle Crewmitglieder zurück an Bord und Scotty begann mit dem Transport der Klingonen, die alle von der Crew in den Transporterraum gebracht wurden.

Sulu hatte den Sturz überlebt und lag auf der Krankenstation mit einer Beule am Kopf und ein paar gebrochenen Rippen. Er hatte sich im Fall noch an einer Sprosse festhalten können, sich dabei den Kopf gestoßen, war ohnmächtig geworden und das letzte Stück der Leiter herunter gerutscht.

„Das hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet", meinte McCoy. „Das hat Ihren Aufprall lebensrettend gedämpft."

Kirk saß mit Spock und McCoy in der Kantine und aß. Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Freunde, als sich Scotty meldete. „Captain, alle Klingonen sind rübergebeamt worden." „Gut, dann geben Sie den Befehl zum Verschwinden. Sagen Sie Uhura, sie soll bei der Sternenflotte nach fragen, was unsere nächste Mission ist." „Aye, Captain."

Kirk kehrte von dem Wandintercom zu Spock und McCoy zurück. „Warum hast du uns vorhin so komisch angesehen, Jim?", fragte der Doktor. Der Captain lächelte. „Habt Ihr euch nicht gefragt, warum ihr ausgerechnet in eure alten Körper gekommen seid, nachdem du Pille, Spock geholfen hast? Ich glaube, das sollte ein Zeichen sein." Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden, dann sagte Spock: „Wie Sie wissen, Captain, glaube ich nicht an Zufälle. Diesmal muss es logischerweise einer sein, denn wie es aussieht, war der Tausch der Körper von Dr. McCoy und mir nur zeitlich begrenzt." „Ich glaube auch an einen Zufall", behauptete McCoy, aber Kirk war sich sicher, dass sein Freund sich auch so seine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Die beiden sind sich gar nicht so unähnlich, dachte er, als er sein Tablett zurückbrachte.

ENDE   



End file.
